fairytailfanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Burt
|image = 300px |kanji = バート |rōmaji = Bāto |race = Człowiek |birthday = 7 kwietnia |age = 12 lat 18 lat (po przeskoku) |eyes = Brązowe |hair = Czarne |unusual features = |affiliation = Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = |team = Drużyna Albright |partner = Albright Aldor |previous partner = |base of operations = Budynek Fairy Tail |relatives = |magic = Gliniane Tworzenie Magia Wybuchu |alias = |manga debut = Rozdział 6 |anime debut = |japanese voice = |gender = Mężczyzna |weapons = |english voice = |mark location = Prawa Łydka |status = Aktywny |previous team = |image gallery = yes}} Burt (バート, Bāto) jest Magiem i członkiem Gildii Fairy Tail. Dołączył do niej po zniknięciu Drużyny Tenrō. Wygląd Burt ma ciemne brązowe oczy i krótko ostrzyżone czarne włosy. Nosi krótkie kremowe spodenki oraz ciemnoniebieską koszulę z krótkim rękawem.Saga X785, Rozdział 6 Po 6 latach nieobecności jego wygląd znacznie się zmienia. Ma krótkie czarne włosy ze szpiczastymi końcówkami. Po lewej stronie twarzy posiada bliznę przechodzącą przez wargi aż do brody. Jego postura bardzo się zmienia. Jest dość muskularny i wysoki. Nosi nieco obcisłą jasną koszulkę oraz ciemne spodnie. Osobowość Burt przez swój wiek jest bardzo prostolinijną i niezłożoną osobą. Jasno wyraża swoje zdanie na dany temat, nie zważając na to, jak brzmią te słowa. Z początku wydaje się być upartym dzieckiem. Później okazuje się jednak, że w niektórych sytuacjach jest nieśmiały i niepozorny. Wydaje się martwić tym, że jest bezdomny. Świadczy o tym jego szybka decyzja o dołączeniu do Gildii.Saga X785, Rozdział 7 W pewnych sytuacjach zachowuje się tak, jak na jego wiek przystało. Jeśli ktoś mu odmawia, za wszelką cenę prosi, by zmienił zdanie. Bywa jednak opanowany i posłuszny.Saga X785, Rozdział 8 Łatwo daje się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Często podejmuje przez to nieprzemyślane decyzje.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 24 Historia Niewiele wiadomo na temat jego przeszłości. Wiemy, że przed dołączeniem do gildii był bezdomny. Nie znamy jednak szczegółów porzucenia go przez rodziców. Fabuła Saga X785 Po raz pierwszy widzimy go, gdy wsiada do pociągu, siadając w tym samym przedziale co Albright Aldor. Po długiej podróży wysiada w Magnolii. W tym samym dniu wieczorem, widzimy go uciekającego przed sprzedawcą sklepu. Ten jednak dogania go i zamierza ukarać chłopca za kradzież jego produktów. Następnie przychodzi Albright, która uspokaja mężczyznę, obiecując, że zapłaci za wszystkie skradzione rzeczy. Po odejściu sprzedawcy, Burt zostaje zatrzymany przez dziewczynę. Proponuje mu, że odprowadzi go do domu. Ten jednak odmawia. Albright kilkukrotnie pyta się go o dom. Chłopak odpowiada, że nie ma domu. Następnie pod przymusem, dziewczyna zabiera Burta do swojej Gildii. Po dojściu do Gildii, Albright wchodzi z Burtem do środka budynku. Chłopak poznaje tam Kinanę, która jest nim zachwycona. Proponuje mu dołączenie do Fairy Tail. Po rozwiązaniu kilku wątpliwości, chłopak zgadza się na tę propozycję. Następnie widzimy Burta wracającego z zakupów. Kieruje się on w stronę Gildii. Spotyka po drodze Albright, która także zmierza w tym samym kierunku. Burt dowiaduje się, że dziewczyna wyrusza na misję. Prosi ją, by wzięła go ze sobą. Ta po dłuższych błaganiach zgadza się na jednorazowy wspólny wypad na misję. W pewnym czasie Albright wpada na pomysł, by ona wraz z Burtem założyła własną drużynę. Po krótkim wytłumaczeniu tego terminu, chłopak zgadza się na jej pomysł.Saga X785, Rozdział 9 Saga Egzamin Burt był niezadowolony brakiem możliwości wykonywania zadań. W pewnym momencie jest świadkiem ogłoszenia w gildii, które zaczęła przedstawiać Kinana. Okazuje się, że były to zasady tegorocznego Egzaminu na Maga Klasy "S". On jak i reszta Gildii został do niego wytypowani.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 10 Następnego dnia jest wraz z innymi członkami Fairy Tail na stacji o wyznaczonej godzinie. Podczas rozmowy w pociągu wykazuje zainteresowanie walką podczas testu. Po krótkiej sprzeczce z Albright dowiaduje się, że będą na miejscu za kilka minut. Następnie wszyscy wysiedli i przez dwie godziny udawali się na miejsce egzaminu, do ciemnego lasu koło Mieście Oshibana.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 11 Od razu po dotarciu na miejsce zostają informowani o pierwszej konkurencji egzaminu. Jest nim wyścig, w którym oprócz Burta, udział biorą: Albright, Jet, Droy, Alzack, Max, Reedus, Laki, Nab, Vijeeter i Warren. Minęła godzina, w której przygotowywano się do konkurencji. Burt wraz z innymi rozpoczęli wyścig. Polegał on na przebiegnięciu sporego dystansu zakończonego ogromną górą i powrocie na miejsce startu.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 11 Burt widząc przyspieszającego Jeta, skorzystał z eksplodującego zaklęcia, które przez siłę wyrzutu zwiększyło jego prędkość. Następnie wyprzedził go Max, a Laki biegła z nim na równi. Po sześciu godzinach jego pozycja się nie zmieniła, wraz z Laki i Reedusem był trzeci.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 11 Burt chciał wyprzedzić Laki i Reedusa, dlatego użył zaklęcia Gliniane Tworzenie: Koliber. Na chwilę zatrzymał dwójkę Magów, jednak pod nim wyrosła drewniana stopa, która wyrzuciła go na znaczną odległość. Dalsza część tego wyścigu nie jest znana. Po pewnym czasie przy mecie widzimy walczących o czwarte miejsce Burta i Laki, którzy wzajemnie atakowali się swoimi tworami. Pod sam koniec, Laki stworzyła drewnianą nogę z ziemi, o którą potknął się Burt. Upadł on do przodu z dużą prędkością, dzięki czemu zajął czwartą pozycję, ku zaskoczeniu dziewczyny. Później widzimy Reedusa, który jak się okazało, był w środku wcześniejszej walki pomiędzy magami tworzenia. Jego ubrania jak i ciało były podarte i przypalone od wybuchów. Wynik wyścigu jest później powodem kłótni pomiędzy Burtem, Laki i Reedusem.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 12 Do drugiego etapu nie zakwalifikowali się Warren, Nab i Vijeeter. Druga konkurencja polegała na stworzeniu iluzji miasta, z której będą musieli się wydostać pozostali uczestnicy. Podczas tłumaczenia zasad, członkowie Fairy Tail poznają znajomego mistrza i Wakaby, Mystroya, który przybył wraz z Hibikim, by stworzyć ową iluzję. Po krótkim wytłumaczeniu zasad, każdy z uczestników zostaje uwięziony w iluzji zaklęcia Mystroya.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 13 Burt znajduje się w strefie 24. iluzji. Chłopak błądził po całym mieście, szukając jakichś wskazówek. Wpadł na pomysł, by oznaczać teren, w którym już był. Do tego posłużyła mu nitka z pobliskiego pustego sklepu krawieckiego. Postanowił rozwijać ją za sobą, by wreszcie dojść do celu. Po pewnym czasie nitka się kończy.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 14 Po pewnym czasie widzimy go zrezygnowanego. Nie mógł bowiem znaleźć miejsc, w które oznaczał nitką. Wyznaczony czas konkurencji mija. Po wyjściu z iluzji, Burt jest zszokowany tym, że aż cztery osoby przeszły dalej.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 15 Następnie dowiaduje się od wszystkich, jakimi sposobami wydostali się z miasta. Dowiaduje się, że meta była tuż pod miejscem, w którym każdy z uczestników wystartował. Ostatecznie chłopak nie przechodzi do następnego etapu.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 16 Nie widać go także podczas trwania konkurencji. Widzimy Burta następnego dnia po zakończeniu trzeciej konkurencji egzaminu. Wraz z innymi jest wezwany do mistrza, który ogłasza zasady czwartej konkurencji. On i inni przegrani mają stawić czoła Maxowi i Albright. Walka jest trójstronna. Albright i Max działają sami, jednak reszta jest jedną drużyną. Po zakończeniu wyjaśnień tej konkurencji, Burt nieco dokucza Albright, która ostatecznie przestrasza chłopaka.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 23 Następnie spotyka Albright podczas walki. Cieszy go to, ponieważ od pewnego czasu chciał się z nią zmierzyć. Wyprowadzony przez nią z równowagi atakuje za pomocą glinianych kolibrów. Albright z łatwością je niszczy, po czym sprawia, że chłopak mdleje z powodu kręcących się przed jego oczami światłami. Po tym jak Albright wygrywa Egzamin na Maga klasy "S", dostaje ona propozycję dziesięcioletniej misji, na którą zamierza wziąć także chłopca. Około półtora tygodnia po skończonym egzaminie, oboje wyruszają na misję.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 27''Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 28 Saga Gloom Zostaje wspomniany przez Albright w jej liście do mistrza. Słychać go także przez chwilę, gdy zarzuca dziewczynie kłamstwo, dotyczące powodu, dla którego musi kończyć pisanie listu.Saga Gloom, Rozdział 29 Kilka dni później pojawia się na peronie. Czekają na niego Makarov, Macao i Laxus. Kiedy Conbolt pyta się go, gdzie jest Albright, ten mówi mu, że przed wyjazdem musiała załatwić jedną sprawę i się zgubiła w mieście, przez co nie zdążyła na ten pociąg. Dodaje, że przyjedzie kolejnym. Następnie wszyscy udają się do Gildii.Saga Gloom, Rozdział 30 Po pewnym czasie pojawia się wraz z Albright pod gildią, stając naprzeciwko nieznanych przeciwników, Seleny i jej partnera.Saga Gloom, Rozdział 32 Magia i Umiejętności 'Magia Wybuchu' (急増の魔法, Kyūzō no Mahō): To jedna z Magii, jakimi posługuje się Burt. Niewiele wiadomo na jej temat. Burt użył jej do zwiększenia swojej prędkości, która wynikała z siły wyrzutu eksplozji nadającej mu dużą prędkość. Wykazał też możliwość wysadzania stworzonych przez siebie obiektów. Najprawdopodogniej moc wysadzenia obiektów zależy od ich wielkości i gęstości. *'Detonacja: Burt był w stanie wysadzić gliniane tworzy, które sam stworzył. Wybuchy te są w stanie nieco odrzucić cel. (Nienazwane) '''Gliniane Tworzenie (粘土の造形魔法 クレイメイク, Nendo no Zōkei Mahō [Kurei Meiku]): Burt wykazał zdolność do tworzenia obiektów z białej gliny. Połączył je z Magią Wybuchu, by stworzyć ruchome miny w postaci kolibrów. Najprawdopodobniej Burt może stworzyć także statyczne obiekty. Jak dotąd pokazał jedynie dynamiczne, czyli obiekty żywe. *'Gliniane Tworzenie: Koliber' (ハムミングバード, Hamumingubādo): Burt tworzy niewielkiego ptaka, jednego lub więcej, który leci w stronę wroga. Ich tor lotu jak i cel są ustalane przez niego. Walki i Wydarzenia Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od słowa burst (wybuch). Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika Crasher96 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Magowie